


Ike’s no good very bad terrible boss

by barracuddle



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, trigger warning: cartman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barracuddle/pseuds/barracuddle
Summary: Ike works at a paper company. The manager at his office is a dick. But he’s also married. Ike wonders who would marry the asshole.





	1. Ike’s boss is Probably not a Human

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this insted of doing my AP art assignment 
> 
> I stole the whole setting from the Office cause I’m unoriginal

Ike had a few theories about his boss.

  * 1: Craig Tucker was actually an alien who snatched a poor suspecting body and became the manager of their paper company.
  * 2: Craig Tucker is a robot that the company created so they could secretly spy on their employees.
  * 3: Craig Tucker is the human equivalent of an ass.



Ike was leaning towards theory two, looking at the main office’s window. Tucker sat in there, back rigid against the chair, fingers clacking away in a way that just couldn’t be natural. His office was pristine in the way that he held no personal trinkets in it. The only thing the boss had of personal value on his desk was the black thermos he carried every day.

 

Ike looked back down to his own computer, frowning. It was a job his brother Kyle urged him to take. Ike had just finished college, but couldn’t find work anywhere. Kyle had explained his friend needed a new salesperson.

 

And that’s where the whole theory fell apart. Tucker couldn’t be a robot, because robots probably didn’t have friends. And he couldn’t be a bodysnatcher, cause he’d be too busy feasting on brains to make friends, or at least that’s what Ike thinks bodysnatchers do in their free time.

 

So, Craig Tucker was just a grade A asshole, it seemed.

 

Ike read through the list of potential clients in the email Tucker had sent him 20 minutes ago. He probably expected it to be divvied up between all the salespeople.

 

Ike grumbled to himself. This meant speaking to his coworkers.

 

-

 

Ike noticed the ring when Tucker had flipped him off the first time. Aside from being the most unprofessional thing Ike has ever seen him do, it brewed a whole new mystery in Ike’s big brain.

 

Just who would marry this man? He was grumpy and rude and didn’t give a shit about a person’s feelings. Ike was there during the yearly employee reviews. Two of his coworkers had fled his office, crying.

 

But, the silver band continued to glint. Ike couldn’t even think of what a masochist the person would be to marry Tucker. What if it was an arranged marriage? Do they still do those? Are they even happy?

 

-

 

Ike had been working for over two months when the irregularity showed up. The irregularity being a twitchy, spastic blonde. His hair was pulled back in the front by a clip, and he carried two cups of coffee and a bag from Harbucks Coffee. It was obvious that the man worked there, the red, coffee stained apron flapping around him as he fidgeted by reception.

 

Ike watched him, interest piqued. He has never seen the blonde before and he looked vaguely mad with all the twitching and mutterings to himself.

 

And then the blonde swiveled his eyes toward Ike, bright green eyes wide in surprise.

 

“What are you staring at? Ack!” The man all but shouted across the small office.

 

Ike looked down quickly, busying himself with his computer before calling one of his clients. He was not about to irritate the obviously unhinged person in the office. The receptionist probably already called up the security anyways.

 

Except, it was Tucker who entered the office, looking frazzled, which was odd. Ike watched as his manager walked towards the blonde.

 

“Tweek, wha-,”

 

“Office, please!” The green-eyed boy, Tweek, interrupted abruptly, foot tapping on the floor impatiently.

 

Tucker nodded quickly, ushering in the man to his office. The door shut, and with a shock of surprise, Ike saw Tucker twist the blinds, and they came down, blinding Ike from the room inside.

 

Ike processed the information slowly. A random man had showed up in the office. No one except for Ike had even batted an eye at the stranger. He had interrupted Tucker, and Tucker did not scream at him at all. He didn’t even glare at Tweek.

 

Ike swiveled his head down, frowning. Just who was that man?

 

-

 

Two weeks later, another incident occurred. Tucker usually promptly arrives at 9:30 AM every day, 30 minutes after everyone else.

 

Today, he arrived at 9:45 AM. Ike also noticed the tin foil hat he had upon his head. It looked like it was made haphazardly.

 

“Uhhh, boss?” One of his coworkers chimed. It was a pudgy older man with the penchant of starting drama and making fun of his coworkers. Ike saw his flushed red face, and knew he was holding back from spewing laughter.

 

“What, Cartman?” Tucker spit out, glaring.

 

“You’ve got something on top of your head there,” Cartman explained.

 

“Yes, and?”

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Cartman muttered, eyes wide and unassuming.

 

With one last glare, Tucker turned and shut the door to his office.

 

Cartman began to wheeze immediately, spluttering as if he just heard the biggest joke ever.

 

The rest of the office collectively ignored him, Ike included. The Canadian turned and glimpsed at Tucker’s office. The man inside was looking down at his hands, fiddling with the tin foil hat, and for a moment, Ike thought the man was smiling. But then he placed the hat back on his head and began his work.

 

How odd.

 

-

 

The man came back three weeks later, and this time Tucker was already in his office, so the Blonde quickly entered the room, shutting the door. This time, the blinds stayed open.

 

“What a bunch of fags,” Cartman muttered as he moved past Ike’s desk. Ike tensed. This wasn’t the first time Cartman said shit about their boss. It was a wonder how he was still here. The only thing keeping him from getting fired was his stellar salesman record. He was the best, Ike knew that, but still, he was a major asshole.

 

It was weird. Kyle knew Cartman from college. He was his shitty roommate for a year before he moved in with Craig. Kyle had ranted to Ike almost every week over how Cartman was a lazy fat ass with a terrible personality. How he got this job, Ike really doesn’t know nor does he care. All he knew was that Cartman could be an awful person when he wanted to be. And that was often.

 

“I bet they’re talking about their fucking perfect ass lives together,” Cartman rolled his eyes. Ike turned to him, surprised. It seemed like Cartman wanted to speak to him.

 

“Do you know that dude?” Ike asked, half curious. Cartman seemed giddy at the question.

 

“Yeah, I know him. He’s a complete fucking spaz. I don’t know how Craig sees anything in that twitchy fucker. He must give good head or something,” Cartman explained. Ike realized just exactly why Cartman was happy at that moment. An opportunity to talk shit most likely.

 

But also, this was kind of the information Ike wanted to know.

 

“They’re married?”

 

“Yeah, got hitched right after college. A stupid ass mistake, if you ask me. Who the fuck gets married that early? They’re fucking idiots,” Cartman gossiped.

 

Ike looked back to Tucker’s office. They were both talking. Tweek had his hands wrapped around his coffee, and looked the calmest Ike had ever seen him. Tucker was busy eating a muffin.

 

“Did you know them in college?” Ike felt guilty, but he wanted to know more. His boss was an enigma and his husband was so strange.

 

“Yeah, wish I fucking didn’t. They were awful, all lovey dovey and shit. It gave me cavities. Tweek was even more of spaz back then, always screaming about aliens and gnomes and shit. It was fucking weird. I don’t know how Craig handled it,” Cartman informed him. Ike watched them as he continued to speak.

 

“The spaz was probably the one to make Tucker wear that gay ass tinfoil hat the other week. Probably thought the aliens were back for our memories or some shit.” And with that, Cartman left.

 

Ike was perplexed. It didn’t seem like Tweek was some masochist. And it didn’t seem like Tucker was that much of an asshole. Ike’s whole views of his boss were changing, and they continued to shift as Tucker and his husband both stood up before exiting the office, all the while holding hands. It was freaking weird, to see Tucker that human.

 

Ike didn’t think he could feel this invested in his boss’ life, but at least one puzzle was solved.

 

Tucker may be a weirdo bodysnatcher/robot/human asshole, but he’s also in love, which is something Ike never thought the man could feel.

 

 


	2. Ike’s Boss is a Hardass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike helps create something special with some of his coworkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter?? What is this???  
> I don’t know, I really like this idea. I may post more snapshots of Ike’s life at work, depends on my inspiration I guess. 
> 
> I didnt read through this, so please excuse any errors

Tucker was a hardass, Ike thought. He took the job too seriously, and Ike believes that Tucker thinks that the most important thing in the world is paper.

 

He’s strict about how the office runs, who needs to do what job, how Ike should talk to certain clients. The only person he leaves alone is Cartman, which makes sense. Trying to control the salesman always ends up badly, Ike realized soon enough.

 

Ike works nine to five though, and no matter how much Tucker tries to make everyone work every second of every day, there are bound to be those days. Days where nobody’s phone rings. Days where there are no new leads for new clients. Days where time goes impossibly slow.

 

One of these happened to fall on Tucker’s birthday. Ike never even knew that it was his birthday until Leo, or Butters as everyone called him, who worked in accounting, dropped a note onto Ike’s desk before scampering back to his own section of the office with the other accountants.

 

Ike looked at it, curious. He picked it up and unfolded, reading the neat handwriting.

 

It’s Craig’s birthday today! Wouldn’t it be swell if we do something? If you want to join us, please come to the kitchen in 5 minutes!

 

Ike looked up, and saw Butters staring at him. He smiled at Ike, thumbs up. Ike thought for a moment, before throwing up his own thumb. Butters’ smile widened and Ike thought of how Butters was the only person who could call Tucker Craig without getting any heat. If Butters was running this, Tucker wouldn’t get that angry about it. Plus it was something to do.

 

After doodling on a piece of paper for the five minutes, Ike saw Butters stand, walking towards the door that led into the small kitchen. Ike stood up, stretching before joining Butters.

 

“Oh, hey Ike!” Butters greeted him as the door swung behind Ike.

 

“Hello,” Ike said, smiling slightly. Just as he sat in the only other empty chair, two other people walked in. It was Wendy, their Human Resources rep, and Token, a fellow sales rep.

 

“Hey, everyone made it!” Butters cheered, clapping his hands together, cheery.

 

“Leo, what’s all this about?” Wendy asked. She was the only one in the office who called Butters by his given name.

 

“Well, as you read in the note, it’s Craig’s birthday today! I just think it’s a good time to bring back birthday parties to the office! We can get a cake, and decorate the conference room, and bring some of Craig’s friends!” Butters exclaimed.

 

“I don’t know Butters... remember the last time we had a birthday party?” Token asked, and Butters’ eyes kind of dimmed. Ike wasn’t working at the office at the time, and even though Ike wanted to ask, he felt like it might be a sore spot for his coworkers.

 

“You’re right Token... I sure don’t want Craig to be sore on me again. How could I have forgotten?” And then Butters went all sad, and Ike felt his heart turn heavy. Sure, he wasn’t best friends with anyone in this office, but Butters was someone Ike had never seen unhappy. It felt wrong.

 

“I don’t know what happened before, but I think this is a good idea. We have nothing else going on. We could all go out during our respective breaks to buy different things for the party,” Ike said encouragingly, smiling at Butters.

 

“R-really?” Butters stuttered, and Ike kind of thinks Butters is some kind of supernatural force, cause when his eyes began to sparkle, Ike felt like the room became warm again.

 

“Yeah, all we need to do is rally up some money from everyone,” Ike hummed, stumped on how to.

 

“Oh! We don’t have to worry about that! We have a party fund. It hasn’t been touched in months, so it’ll be enough I think,” Wendy explained, her body leaning against the fridge.

 

“Okay, this is great, friends. I can get a small cake from Walmart and maybe order one or two pizzas” Butters hummed, writing down a small list on the paper he had.

 

“Token and I can go to the dollar store and find some drinks and decorations since we have the same break time,” Wendy said, and Token nodded, agreeing.

 

“Perfect!” Butters cheered.

 

Ike thought silently over what he could do before humming thoughtfully.

 

“I can call my brother, Kyle to come. He and Tucker are friends, kind of. Oh, and doesn’t that dude who always visits Tucker work down at the coffee shop. I can invite him too,” Ike rambled.

 

“You mean Tweek?” Token asked. Ike nodded.

 

“That’s a swell idea, Ike. I knew I asked the right people for help,” Butters smiled happily.

 

“One thing. How are we gonna distract Mr. Tucker,” Wendy asked. They all thought of a solution, and the first person to break the new silence was Token, who groaned in defeat.

 

“Sadly, the one person here who can distract Tucker long enough is Token.”

 

Butters’ eyes widened. “You’re right, Token. We’ll get Eric to distract Craig for about an hour, enough time for us to set everything up,” Butters planned.

 

“Bad news though. We all know that Eric is selfish. He’s going to want something in return,” Wendy reminded the group.

 

Just then, the door swung open, and Ike looked up, wide eyed, as Cartman entered the kitchen. Well, speak of the devil and he shall come, and all that.

 

“What are you all doing?” Cartman demanded the moment he saw them, suspicion clear in his tone. Butters smiled toward him. He was the only person on the office who didn’t totally kind of despise Cartman.

 

“We need your help Eric!” Butters chimed up. Eric smiled then, and his eyes sparked in mischief. “Yeah and? What do I get out of it?” Cartman asked.

 

“How about three slices of the cake of your choosing!” Butters offered. Eric’s eyes narrowed, “Make it four slices and Chocolate Cookie Crunch,” Cartman haggled.

 

“Well sure, if I find it,” Butters agreed.

 

“Good,” Cartman smiled again, “now, what is it you want me to do?”

 

“If you can, keep Craig out of the office from about three to four? We’re planning a surprise birthday party for him,” Butters explained.

 

Cartman’s eyebrows jumped up in surprise, “Really? And that’s all? I could do that in my sleep! I better see that cake ready at four, Butters,” Cartman reminded him, before all but shoving Wendy out of the way to open the fridge.

 

Ike saw the flash of irritation in her eyes before she huffed and said, “See you all later,” and leaving. Token went after her, and then Butters and finally Ike.

 

Ike returned to his desk, picking up his phone to call Kyle.

 

He looked up to see that Tucker was typing away on his computer, distracted. Perfect.

 

“Hello?” Kyle’s grainy voice projected over the line.

 

“Hey, it’s Ike, I’m calling from my work phone,” he said.

 

“Oh what’s up?” Kyle asked.

 

“It’s Tucker’s birthday today and we’re having a party thing at the office around four. You want to come?” Ike explained.

 

“Oh yeah of course. Is it okay if I invite Clyde and Stan?” Ike doesn’t really know who Clyde is, but he’s met Stan a couple times and he seemed cool. Guess they both know Tucker.

 

“Yeah sure, no problem. See you later bro,” Ike hummed, tapping his pen to his keyboard, watching it.

 

“Yeah, bro.” They hung up. Ike got up and walked over to Butters, and informed him that three more people were coming most likely.

 

“Oh alright. So definitely two pizzas, maybe three,” Butters hummed to himself.

 

Ike was about to walk away before turning back around, “This is really cool, by the way, what you’re doing for Tucker.”

 

Butters’ eyes sparkled brightly, even under the bland fluorescent lights. “That means a lot, Ike. I’ve always thought Craig was a bit too tense. Maybe this will help him relax, at least for the day,” Butters admitted.

 

Ike thought that maybe Butters was too good to be working as an accountant for a crummy company thats probably failing anyways.

 

“You’re really amazing, Butters,” Ike complimented, before returning to his desk.

 

The rest of the day continued slowly. Ike waited until his break, which started at two and ended at three fifteen. Perfect amount of time to have his lunch and go to the coffeeshop down the street.

 

At one, Token and Wendy left the office and at one thirty entered, with two bags full of things. They looked at Ike, who looked at Tucker, who was fiddling with the sleeves of his suit jacket. Ike looked back to Wendy and Token, and nodded. They rushed past Tucker’s office and into the conference room right next door, quickly hiding the bags until they could decorate later.

 

Butters had the same lunch time as Ike, so they left the office together, before walking opposite ways, Butters to Walmart and Ike to the coffeeshop.

 

He entered the building quickly, trying to get out of the cold as soon as possible. The shop instantly warmed him up. There was a squeak from the front and Ike turned to just see Tweek fall into the back door for employees only. Ike wondered if it was because of him.

 

He walked up the the only remaining cashier, a blonde boy in a big orange hoodie with the Harbucks hat pulled backwards and apron wrapped around the giant hoodie.

 

“Hey, is Tweek here?” Ike asked the cashier, and looking down quickly, saw Kenny ;) written in sloppy handwriting.

 

“Yeah, he’s in the back. What do you need?” Kenny asked, and something in his blue eyes showed slight wariness, even as he smiled at Ike.

 

“Okay, well, my name is Ike and I work in the office Tweek comes to every once in a while. We’re having a surprise birthday party for Craig Tucker around four and wanted to know if he would like to come,” Ike explained. It seemed that he wouldn’t be talking to Tweek as Kenny brought his hand to his chin, like he was considering something.

 

“Damn, it is Craig’s birthday today. Alright, we’ll be there,” Kenny concluded snapping his fingers together.

 

“‘We’,” Ike repeated, confused.

 

“Well yeah, I’m going obviously. First of all, Craig is like one of my buddies, and second of all, Tweek would blab to Craig about this party the first chance he gets. It’s too much pressure, so I’m not telling him. We’ll be there.”

 

Well, Ike thought, that made good enough sense, he guessed.

 

“Okay, oh and, can I get one of those muffins,” Ike asked. The aroma of the coffeeshop had gotten to him, and the array of desserts in front of him were too tempting.

 

“Of course! I made these by the way, so I know which one’s fell on the floor,” Kenny said solemnly.

 

Ike kind of gagged, “Wait what?” he almost shouted.

 

Kenny laughed loudly in big puffs of breath, as he grabbed for one of the muffins. “Just kidding, Ike. As if I know which ones fell on the floor,” and then he was off again, laughing as if he made the best joke on the world.

 

“Ha ha,” Ike replied, deadpan. Kenny smiled at Ike, all his teeth on display, “Alright, kidding, kidding. That’ll be $1.60.”

 

-

 

By the time Ike came back to the office, he was late by about five minutes. He raced up the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, certainly not wanting to be chewed out by Tucker.

 

Not that it mattered, Ike realized as he opened the door to the office. Tucker’s room was empty, the lights off. Ike glanced across the office, noting that Cartman was gone as well.

 

He entered the conference room to see it already partly done, Wendy and Token talking quietly as they hung streamers. Some chips and drinks were laid out on the main table, which was covered in plastic table cover which had floral patterns all over it.

 

“Nice!” Ike exclaimed after he surveyed the room.

 

Wendy and Token grinned at Ike, “We started the minute Cartman dragged Tucker out the door,” Wendy explained.

 

“Do you need help?” Ike asked. Token nodded, looking over to the bags with other supplies, “Yeah, can you blow up some balloons? We’ll tape them along the walls,” Token said. Ike nodded in agreement.

 

“I got Tweek to come, I think,” Ike said as he picked up the bag that held the balloons.

 

“You think?” Wendy asked. Ike sighed.

 

“Yeah, see, I didn’t get to talk to Tweek directly. I ended up talking to his coworker, Kenny, who promised they’d both be here.”

 

“Who’s Kenny?” Token asked.

 

Ike shrugged, “Dunno, really. He seemed nice and is apparently friends with Tucker, so it’s okay I think.”

 

“You should text Butters they’re coming,” Wendy suggested.

 

Ike nodded, “Alright.”

 

He took his phone out his pocket. Butters was one of the only numbers he had from the people in the office. This was because on his first day, Butters had been the one to show him around, on account that Tucker was on an important business trip to Denver and Wendy was at home sick.

 

At the end of the little tour, he had said he was glad Ike was working here, and he gave him his phone number in case he needed to talk to someone. Completely too nice, Ike thought that day.

 

This is the first time he texted the number.

 

Hey Butters, it’s Ike. Tweek is coming as well as his coworker Kenny.

 

He placed his phone on the table and began to blow up the balloons.

 

Butters texted back the moment Ike tied up the last balloon in the pack.

 

Oh gosh, I hope there’s enough food for everyone.

 

Ike replied to the text.

 

Alright!

 

-

 

Butters arrived to the office at three forty, hurrying into the the conference room, holding two cakes in each hand.

 

“Butters!” Wendy gaped, grabbing one and putting it on the table, while Butters put down the other.

 

“I bought two in case,” Butters smiled wryly, scratching the back of his hand.

 

Wendy rolled her eyes, “God, Butters, you worry too much!”

 

“It’s better to be safe than sorry,” Butters replied softly.

 

Wendy huffed in exasperation, but Ike saw the fondness in her eyes.

 

“Its okay. So, we have twenty minutes to set up everything else. I think we’ve got this,” she said encouragingly.

 

-

 

At three fifty five, Kyle, Clyde, and Stan entered the office, all carrying small little gifts either wrapped or in bags.

 

“Oh no, we forgot to get a present,” Butters moaned into his hands when he saw the present. The rest of the three reassured Butters that it was okay and that Tucker wouldn’t mind.

 

“Phew, this looks great,” Kyle complimented as he entered the conference room. He placed his present on the little unoccupied desk in the corner of the room. Clyde and Stan followed him in.

 

“Wow, Craig’s going to either have a heart attack or an aneurysm. This is amazing,” Stan hummed, before introducing himself to everyone he didn’t know.

 

Kyle pushed the man who must be Clyde to Ike before introducing him. They shook hands before Clyde turned toward Token, and began conversing. Ike realized belatedly that they must be friends already.

 

Five minutes later, Tweek and Kenny entered the office. Kenny had his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, blonde hair windswept. Tweek had on a blue hat with a yellow puffball on the end, but was still shaking. Ike wondered if it was from the cold or if that was just how Tweek was. His left hand was curled around one of the ends of the hat, tugging softly.

 

“Hey Ike!” Kenny exclaimed. Tweek jumped next to him, green eyes falling onto Ike. It reminded him of the other time Tweek had stared at him, but this time, Tweek didn’t yell at him. He only smiled, so slightly that Ike had almost missed it.

 

“Hey, thanks for showing up.” Kenny put his fist up, and it only took a second to realize what he wanted. Ike fist bumped him.

 

“Yea! We had to-ack-close the shop. It’s okay though-agh-we had enough customers today anyways,” Tweek spoke, and Ike’s eyes widened at what he said.

 

“Oh! You own that coffeeshop?” Ike asked. Kenny nodded, and Tweek twitched.

 

“Me and Tweek are co-owners. It may be part of the Harbucks chain, but hey, you gotta start somewhere,” Kenny replied.

 

“Hmm so that’s how we were abletocome!” Tweek added.

 

Ike nodded, “That’s pretty freaking cool!”

 

Tweek made an appreciative noise before walking over to Token. Ike walked around with Kenny, introducing him to the others in the office, as well as Kyle, Stan, and Clyde.

 

The door slammed open at four fourteen, with Tucker, shouting, “Cartman you’re a fucking asshole!” And then he saw the room full of his coworkers and friends, and went silent.

 

“Happy birthday!” Butters and Wendy cheered, while everyone else quieted at the fierce glare that Tucker wore.

 

“What is this?” Tucker asked, and Ike thought he heard a tremor his voice.

 

“It’s your birthday party Craig! We thought we could surprise you,” Butters explained, smiling.

 

“Oh my god,” Tucker started, “is this why Cartman sent me on a wild fucking goose chase today?”

 

“Yes?” Butter said, his voice coming out more as question than answer.

 

“Unbelievable!” Tucker spit out.

 

“Craig!” Tweek spoke up, and he walked out of the little crowd, joining Tucker at the door. Tucker himself seemed truly surprised, eyes wide, his anger seeming to dissolve in a matter of moments.

 

“Tweek?” Craig uttered, as if he couldn’t believe it.

 

“Have some fun please-agh-Butters, Wendy, Token, and Ike worked hard to have itallready!” Tweek explained, smiling crookedly at Tucker.

 

Ike watched as his boss went through a multitude of emotions, before settling on something that seemed to make Tweek smile even more widely, even though to Ike, it just looked like Tucker’s regular old ‘no showing emotions’ expressions.

 

“Fine,” Tucker muttered, and everyone in the room cheered. Tweek grabbed onto one of Tucker’s hands, and Ike really thought he was hallucinating when he saw the pink flush crawl up Tucker’s face.

 

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” Cartman bellowed.

 

“Oh and Cartman I guess-ack,” Tweek said.

 

-

 

Yeah, the party was kind of a success. And it ended up not being an entirely boring day.

 

And maybe watching as Tweek and Tucker kissed under the lamplight next to Tucker’s car was a little cute, Ike admitted to himself.

 

“Hey,” Butters said, bumping into Ike. Ike looked at Butters, who was smiling himself. “Thank you for helping, Ike. I appreciate it a lot.”

 

Ike smiled, “No problem. It was pretty fun.”

 

Yeah, Ike thought, even with Cartman greedily hogging one of the cakes and the pizza being kind of cold, it was a good birthday party. He had seen Tucker crack a smile even! Albeit it was while staring down at Tweek but regardless, it was still pretty shocking to see.

 

Maybe Ike’s place of work wasn’t all that bad after all, and maybe his boss wasn’t as much of a hardass as Ike thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell who my favorite character is yet?


End file.
